I'd rather cry with you
by MyRedvines
Summary: Everyone returns to the burrow after the battle. Ron struggles with Fred's death and Bellatrix's attack on Hermione still haunts her. Right now they need each other more than anything, well except maybe chocolate.
1. Coming home

**I'd rather cry with you- chapter 1**

**So this is my second Ron and Hermione fan-fic. See the summary for full details, it's about life after the Hogwarts battle based on Ron and Hermione. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: all amazing characters belong to the amazing J.K Rowling.**

Following the others, Ron and Hermione walked hand-in-hand back to the place that always felt like home, the burrow.

Everyone's faces were expressionless, just staring ahead, no one had cried since they left Hogwarts, or what was left of it, over the death of Fred, their close family friends Remus and Tonks. And they almost lost each other.

Even though it was over, it wasn't, there was still the tragedies that it caused to deal with. They reached the door and everyone stepped in. They stared through weary eyes at everything, as it was when they left it.

No one said anything; as if they were afraid it would ruin a special moment. Without any words everyone went their own ways.

Ron led Hermione up to his room and they sat on the bed. He pulled her into his arms.

"It's strange" Hermione whispered. Neither of them had spoken since they left, Ron looked down at her. "It's like everyone's too afraid to cry now that we're back" she continued.

"I think everyone's in shock again, we too, have seemed to hold back the tears all the way here" Ron replied.

"I'd rather cry with you" she said. "I'd rather cry with you too" he answered.

And together, as they looked into each other's eyes, and finally the tears started to come, and come, and come….

**SO,,,,,,, how was that? I promise the next chapters will be longer; this was sort of like a prologue.**

**Please review! (: **


	2. Tears and Nightmares

**I'd rather cry with you:**

**Chapter 2**

**So this is the second chapter, enjoy potter heads!**

After crying, sniffling and sobbing for what seemed like days, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the kitchen where Ginny and Harry were cuddling on the couch, their eyes red, and tears still running down their faces.

Harry wiped his eyes. Then he ran up to them and hugged them both at the same time. "I'm so happy that I didn't lose you too" he said. "I would never be able to handle that."

Ginny walked up to them and joined in the hug. After a few minutes they pulled apart and sat down.

"Things won't ever be normal again" sobbed Ginny. "Maybe not now" Hermione replied softly. "At least we don't have to deal with Voldemort anymore" said Ron.

"I hope not, but it feels like he'll always be there like he'll come back somehow with his army" Harry replied. Hermione's eyes widened, "b-but that would be impossible!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. Ron put an arm around her to calm her down.

"It better be impossible!" shouted Ginny. "Don't worry he's dead now" said Ron with a worried expression. The subject changed quickly.

"George is in his room, staring at the wall" Ginny whispered. Hermione looked up. "I can't imagine what he must be going through" she said.

"I think space is what he needs right now" Ron said. Tears started to form in all of their eyes. They just sat there and let themselves cry.

**Xxx**

It was 11:00pm, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing all the best memories they had with Fred, and they're old teacher professor Lupin. They were saddened about Snape's death too, finding out that he was innocent.

For the first time since they arrived home, Molly and Arthur retreated from their bedroom, and entered the living room holding hands.

Ginny was the first one to run hug them both, and shortly after the rest of them followed. "Gosh, I just don't know what we'll do without him" sobbed Molly.

Hermione felt fresh tears falling down her face. She was clinging onto Ron's arm, her head on his shoulder. It had been an enormously long day, she had to rest.

"Ron?" she whispered. "Yes Mione?" he replied. "I'm tired" she said looking into his eyes. He nodded "me too" he answered. They said goodnight to Harry, Ginny, Arthur and Molly, and went up the stairs to Ron's bedroom.

Once they were dressed for bed, they got in and fell asleep pretty much straight away. Half way through the night Hermione started having nightmares.

"_TELL ME HOW YOU GOT IT YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" screeched Bellatrix, who was lying on top of Hermione, holding her silver dagger over face._

"_P-please i-I didn't take anything! I didn't –take anything!" pleaded Hermione._

"_WELL THEN if you won't TELL ME!" yelled Bellatrix and she stabbed her knife into Hermione's arm. _

_Hermione screamed and screamed. "RON!" scream "RON! HELP ME!" she screamed as loud as she could._

_Bellatrix pulled the knife out, and now on Hermione's arm cut in a bloody scar, was the word 'mudblood'_

_She grabbed Hermione by the collar and pulled her off the ground. "Now, I'll give you one last chance, WHERE DID YOU FIND THE SWORD!" she demanded. _

"_I-i swear I haven't taken anything! I never did!" Hermione stuttered._

"_I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Bellatrix shouted and raised her wand-_

Hermione woke up screaming. "RON! HELP! _RON!" _she screamed. "Hermione! Calm down Hermione! I'm here!" Ron shouted trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" he asked holding her. "I-I had a n-nightmare…. B-Bellatrix" she sobbed tears forming in her eyes. "Shhh its ok, Mione, I've got you" he said as he held her tightly in his arms.

Her breathing had become even. "Don't ever leave me Ron" she said. "Never, I won't let anything hurt you Mione" he replied and they both drifted off to sleep again.

**Please let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate it! I enjoyed writing this :]**


	3. Friendly visitors

**I'd rather cry with you- chapter 3: friendly visitors **

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say a big thankyou to my first reviewers for this story, they really put a big smile on my face:] so here's the third chapter, enjoy!**

Hermione rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor with a startle. "Huh! What?" she said confused as she looked around the room. "Oh" she whispered when she remembered where she was.

She looked up, Ron was still asleep. She smiled softly and walked over to the window.

It was a beautiful day; the land outside the burrow was covered in sunshine. "Hermione?" she heard Ron call from behind her. "Over here" she replied. She walked back over to the bed and lied down next to him.

"You scared me last night" said Ron. "Yeah sorry, it just keeps haunting me" Hermione replied. "Well don't worry, you're safe now" he said. She smiled.

Hermione leant up and kissed him on the lips. Her stomach grumbled. "Man I'm starving can we go get some breakfast" she asked. Ron laughed "sure."

The kitchen in the morning didn't have the same atmosphere as it usually did. There were no happy faces to greet you, no Fred and George planning their next prank, no Mrs Weasley cooking up the tastiest food. No Ginny fussing about what she'd wear.

Instead it was empty, dull and silent. Hermione sighed and walked over to the cupboards. Empty, empty, empty, all empty.

Hermione turned back to Ron. "Well I guess we'll just have to use magic" she said. Ron smiled and nodded, he waved his wand over the table and it was suddenly covered with delicious food. They sat down and began eating.

Harry and Ginny made their way down the stairs into the kitchen and sat down at the table looking tired. "Oh thank goodness" said Ginny, staring at breakfast and began digging in. Hermione giggled "I see you're hungry."

"Starving!" Ginny replied with a mouthful of food. "Ah Ron I think Ginny took after you with her appetite" Harry said. They all laughed and then it was silent. "u-um has anyone seen George this morning?" Ginny asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"I think I'll… go have a shower" Hermione announced and went to the bathroom. She stared at the scar on her arm, Bellatrix's voice repeated in her head. "_Filthy mudblood". _

Hermione rubbed her eyes and went down to the living room where everyone expect George were sitting in silence with tears in their eyes, making her eyes tear up. She sat down next to Ron, across from Harry and Ginny.

She cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her as though she'd just admitted she was a death eater. "It's quiet" she said softly. "Nobody knows what to say "shrugged Ginny.

Harry's eyes darted to the window. "Who's that?" he said. Everyone looked to the window and they saw them as well. Hermione smiled "it's Luna and Neville" she said.

Ginny went to the door and let them in. She hugged them, and so did everyone else. "So what are you doing here?" Ginny asked politely.

"We came to let you know that we're here for you if you need anything" replied Luna. "Ya know, about Fred" Neville added. Molly smiled "thankyou dears, it's good to see you're alright."

"Yes, father was so relieved" Luna answered. "So…. What's the news with you two?" asked Ron smiling. Neville grinned "me and Luna are together now" he replied. "I've heard you and Hermione finally snogged each other after seven years. "Harry and Ginny cracked up laughing. "It was about time" giggled Luna. "Yes, yes it was" agreed Hermione. They talked for hours.

"I think we might go and see George before we leave" Luna announced. "I'm sure he'd like that, he's been in his room since we got home" agreed Arthur. Luna frowned and she and Neville went up to his room.

Luna and Neville left after dinner. "s-so sweet of them to stop by" said Ginny. Hermione wiped the fresh tears from her eyes. "I think I better go and fall asleep, I'm stuffed" she said. "Yeah me too" agreed Ginny trying to keep her eyes open.

**Xxx**

"Do you think things will ever go back to normal?" Hermione asked Ron as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure they will one day" he replied. Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**There's chapter 3 let me know what you think! :]**


	4. Get this out of my head

**I'd rather cry with you- Chapter 4: Get this out of my head**

**Fourth chapter, enjoy potter heads! **

_Hermione rolled over in the bed, but she wasn't in her bed anymore, she was on a cold concrete floor. She lifted her head. "Where am i?" she asked herself. "Ron?", "Harry, Ginny?"_

_She heard a sick cackle of laughter from behind her and turned around. It was Bellatrix. "Looking for someone?" she smirked. _

"_Where are they!" Hermione demanded. "Oh don't worry they're just fine" Bellatrix replied. Hermione got up. "What do you want!" she shouted. _

_Bellatrix pretended to think "Hmmm, well you never told me how you got into my vault!" she answered. Hermione sighed in frustration "listen, I told you I didn't steal anything!" she yelled. "And ah, what If I don't believe that?" Bellatrix asked raising her eyebrows._

"_Well then that's your problem you stupid hob knocker!" Hermione exclaimed. This made Bellatrix very… angry she stepped slowly towards Hermione. "Ron?" she nervously looked around. "You can come out now."_

"_Aww, calling for your little boyfriend to come and help you?" Bellatrix pouted with fake sympathy. "Look, if I took anything I would have admitted it by now" Hermione pleaded._

"_Hmmm, maybe I do believe you didn't steal anything, but mudbloods are a waste of space" Bellatrix smirked. Hermione's eyes widened. _

"_It's not my fault that I'm Muggle-born!" she shouted. Bellatrix was getting closer to her; she pulled out her wand and cast a pain curse on Hermione. _

_Hermione screamed and fell to the ground. "Worthless mudblood" Bellatrix stared down at her. She grabbed Hermione by the collar and pulled her up. "Weasley can't save you" she spat and threw her against the wall._

"_What have I ever done to you?" Hermione screamed. "Hmmm, well you see apparently you're an excellent witch, passes every exam and masters every spell. Well I don't like the idea of a mudblood being such what they call an 'outstanding witch' Bellatrix scowled._

"_You're a disgrace to the wizarding world!" she continued. "And I plan to be the greatest witch of all time."_

"_I don't care what you're intentions are! Just leave me alone!" Hermione begged. Bellatrix laughed evilly and pulled out her dagger. She slid it across Hermione's throat very lightly but enough to tear the skin._

_Scream "RON! HELP ME!" scream "HELP!" she screamed and screamed. "He's not here to save you!" Bellatrix laughed darkly and began whispering something._

**Xxx**

"RON! HELP! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Hermione screamed as she woke.

"Hermione! Please stop! I'm here! You're alright!" Ron shouted. Hermione's body shook violently with sobs as she cried into Ron's arms.

Ron kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth. "Poor Mione, this is traumatizing you" he said while rubbing her back.

"I can't get it out of my head" she sobbed. He frowned and laid her down pulling her head onto his shoulder. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes hoping to sleep without any more nightmares.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I focused this one on the nightmare, please review and let me know what you think! :]**


	5. Surprise

**I'd rather cry with you- chapter 5: Surprise**

**Here's chapter 5 potter heads! Thanks again for the awesome reviews! You inspire me to write more!**

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around, she was so tired. The nightmare she had last night had been the worst yet. She looked beside her. Ron wasn't there; she panicked for a moment but then heard voices down stairs.

She got out and went down there. Ron, Harry and Ginny were discussing something in the kitchen. They all seemed to be very serious and concerned, this worried Hermione. "What's wrong?" she asked. Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words. She tried again "um, well George has gone missing".

Hermione's eyes widened "really? When did he go?" she asked. "Early this morning" Harry replied. "He can't have gone far" said Hermione. "I hope not" Ron replied. "Maybe he just wanted to be alone we shouldn't worry too much" said Ginny. "Do you think he'll forgive me?" asked Harry.

"Forgive you for what….?" Asked Ron confused. Harry looked at everyone "well if it weren't for me Voldemort wouldn't have attacked Hogwarts" Harry said shamefully. "Harry! Do not blame yourself for that! It's not your fault Voldemort was so determined to destroy you!" cried Ginny.

"She's right Harry, it's not your fault" Ron agreed. Harry nodded "I guess you're right" he said. "No, trust me we are" Ginny replied.

**Xxx **

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in Fred and George's room. It was full of products from their joke store.

Something under the bed caught Ginny's eye. She pulled it out; it was a box of fireworks. She smiled "of course, they always kept plenty of these, setting them off at the randomest of times" she said.

An owl flew through the window, it was Bill's.

Harry opened the letter and read it out loud

_Dear family, _

_George is with Fleur and I, he's alright, just wanted to come and see us. _

_We'll come over in a few days, how is mum and dad?_

_Write back soon._

_Love Bill and Fleur._

"Oh he's alright, thank goodness" Hermione said. Ginny smiled "I'm so glad" she sighed.

"Hermione, get dressed and then come over to the lake, I've got something to show you" Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. She looked puzzled for a second, but then smiled and nodded.

Ginny and Harry winked at her and she giggled. She decided to put on a navy blue floral pattern, knee-length dress.

She went outside and made her way down to the lake, the weather was warm and sunny. When she reached the lake she spotted a picnic rug lied across the grass and a picnic basket set on top of it.

Where's Ron? She thought looking around. She felt someone grab her behind, she screamed. She heard someone laugh. "Haha gotcha!" it was Ron's voice. She sighed with relief and giggled "Ron you scared me!" she said

"Sorry beautiful" he said. He placed something around her neck. It was a silver-chained necklace with a little chain of pearls and pink crystals, on the back of the largest crystal the words

_R+H _

_I love you Mione x_

Were engraved. Hermione felt her heart melt. A tear escaped her eye; she spun around and jumped on Ron to hug him so fast they almost fell backwards. "I love you Ron!" she shouted.

"I love you too" he replied. She pulled back from the hug and kissed him passionately. He smiled against her lips. They felt water spraying on them and they both pulled apart to see what it was.

The sprinklers had gone on, drenching them. Ron put his hand out to Hermione "may I have this dance" he asked. She giggled "you may". They began dancing without music, while getting still getting drenched by the sprinklers, but they were so focused on each other's presence that they didn't care.

Without warning, Ron picked Hermione up and swung her over his shoulder. "Let meee down!" she screamed. "Hmmm, nahh" he replied. "I'm gonna kill you Weasley!" she laughed.

He finally let her down. He kissed her with enthusiasm and she immediately responded. He took her hands "you're amazing ya know that?" he asked. She giggled "yep I know" she replied.

She placed her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. "I love you Ronald Weasley" she said. "And I love you Hermione Granger" he answered.

Hermione was so glad that they finally decided to admit their feelings and just snog already in the battle of Hogwarts.

It had brought her so much happiness.

**There's chapter 5! I really enjoyed this one….. I hope you do too! I apologise that it's not very long. Please review! I love hearing what you think :]**


	6. Excuse me?

**I'd rather cry with you- Chapter 6**

**Hello Potter Heads, I can't help myself I just have to write more, for Pottermore will be here soon and I can't wait because I love Ronald Billius Weasley. And I'm bloody proud.**

2 months had passed. Things were starting to get back to normal.

Hermione and Ron waked downstairs as Harry and Ginny were fighting over chocolate in the kitchen. "Hey you! Leave some for us!" threatened Hermione.

Harry hid it behind his back. "Harry! Share with us!" shouted Ron. "We don't have to!" cried Ginny.

"I'll dislocate your jaw!" screamed Hermione. "Just try that!" yelled Harry. "I'll hex you!" yelled Ron. Hermione tackled Harry to the ground.

Ginny jumped on Ron's back "get of you nut!" Ron shouted at her. Hermione managed to snatch the chocolate from Harry's hand. "OI!" yelled Ginny. She grabbed the chocolate from Hermione's hand and made a run for it.

Ron ran in front of Ginny and snatched it back. "HEY!" Harry yelled and tackled Ron. The block of chocolate landed on the floor between Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny raised their wands and were about to shout a curse at each other when Harry ran between them stopped them.

"Oh my god! Put your wands down!" shouted Harry, afraid that they were about to kill each other. Hermione and Ginny burst into fits of laughter.

"We weren't _really _going to hurt each other Harry" Ginny giggled. Harry looked away, embarrassed Ron shook his head "All that over chocolate" he said.

"I know we can be so weird sometimes" Hermione said. "We should write back to Bill" Ginny decided, and she got a quill and some paper out.

_Dear Bill and Fleur,_

_We're so glad to hear that he's alright, mum and dad are ok,_

_They don't come out of their room much._

_Can't to see you,_

_Love your family._

She tied the letter to Bill's owl and it flew out the window.

**Xxx **

"Hey Ron!" Hermione called. "Yawahh?" he replied. "Wanna go to Hogsmeade?" she asked him. Ron thought of Honey dukes straight away.

"Absol-bloody-lutley! " he agreed. Hermione laughed. When they arrived in Hogsmeade everyone had a worried look on their faces.

Ron and Hermione then read the signs that were pinned up everywhere.

_BELLATRIX LESTRANGE NOT DEAD_

_SHE WANTS REVENGE!_

_PLEASE LOOK OUT AND REPORT ANY SIGHTINGS OF HER._

Hermione fainted and Ron caught her as she was about to fall. He apparated them back to the burrow.

**Xxx**

Hermione woke from her unconsciousness on one of the couches of the Weasley's living room. Ron was right next to her, staring at her intently with worried eyes. Harry, Ginny, George, Bill, Fleur and Mr and Mrs Weasley

She instantly remembered what happened. "Ron! Oh my god! How could this happen I thought she was dead! I guess she got away when Voldemort was killed! Ron she's gonna kill me! She's gonna torture me again! She's gonna!..." Hermione cried at top speed.

"Hermione shh calm down" Ron took her into his arms.

Mr Weasley stepped forward. "Hermione, Bellatrix is after you" he said. "The ministry told me to keep you safe here and they'll let me know if it's not safe anymore."

"w-what? But I was going to go and see my parents next week!" Hermione cried. "i know Hermione, I'm so sorry" he apologised.

Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder.

_My nightmares coming true, she thought._

**Sooo there's the last chapter, I'll write the first chapter for the sequel ASAP!,,, BTW as much as I LOVE how Molly kick ass when she kills Bellatrix, she never did in this story coz she wouldn't be alive. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**P.S BIG thankyou to the people that have reviewed! :D**


End file.
